The present invention relates generally to an adapter for an electrical meter, and more particularly to an adapter that allows for a relatively simple mechanism for disconnecting electrical service to both residential and commercial service locations.
Power may be disconnected at a customer's location based on any number of factors, such as due to safety issues, construction or for any other suitable reason. Electrical meters for commercial customers feature different connectors and lines than residential meters. Thus, a field technician or operator uses different equipment to disconnect service for a residential customer than is used to disconnect service for a commercial customer. Accordingly, the technician brings a variety of parts and equipment into the field to accommodate various situations.